


Viernes De Películas II

by PaoYess



Series: ToraKen Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Games, M/M, Pokemon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaoYess/pseuds/PaoYess
Summary: Day 2: Pokémon.—Me recuerdan otra vez, ¿por qué estamos jugando con estos aparatos en la noche mensual de viernes de películas, cuando es mi turno de decidir qué hacer?(Taketora sabe que solo hay una cosa mejor que las noches de viernes de películas con sus amigos, y es poder pasar tiempo a solas con su novio).
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Series: ToraKen Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997767
Kudos: 1





	Viernes De Películas II

—Me recuerdan otra vez, ¿por qué estamos jugando con estos aparatos en la noche mensual de viernes de películas, cuando es mi turno de decidir qué hacer? 

—Porque Kenma necesita a los tres principales en nivel 30 para su próximo video. 

—Y porque querías jugar algún tonto juego de bebidas, y esto es más sano para mi hígado. 

Claro, todo muy conveniente para Shouhei y Kenma, siempre dejando al pobre Taketora fuera de las decisiones importantes de las noches de viernes de películas. No siempre se trataban de películas, pero principalmente se habían bautizado de esta forma por Fukunaga que los arrastraba desde finales del segundo año de secundaria a ver una mala o extraña película los viernes después de las prácticas de voleibol. 

Había evolucionado con los años, a lo que hoy en día tenían, una buena noche de juntarse y turnarse para decidir que hacer; como un buen viernes por la noche. 

—Que curioso que digas eso ahora, y no te acuerdes de tu pobre hígado cada vez que acompañas a la mandarina andante y a su amigo de pecas a emborracharse —dijo Taketora sin apartar la mirada del Ds. Seguía enfurruñado pero si su novio necesitaba un Monferno nivel 30, eso iba a conseguir.

—Pensé que ya había superado los celos —comentó Shouhei sin reprimir la gracia en su voz, enviándole una mirada a Kenma. 

Kenma sonrió en complicidad.

¿Qué celos? Yamamoto Taketora no era un hombre celoso. 

—¡Cállate Fukunaga! —Reprimió lo que pudo el rubor en sus mejillas—. Como sea, ¿por qué no usas alguno de esos trucos para hacerlo más rápido? 

—Ha, no pensé que tu propusieras el camino más fácil… —Siguió molestando Shouhei.

Taketora hubiese respondido si no estuviese en un difícil combate contra su amienemigo del juego. No necesitó responder porque Kenma se le adelantó. Pensaría que era como un caballero de brillante armadura a rescatarlo y defenderlo del mal, si no fuese Kenma; prefiriendo a Shouhei siempre por encima de su maravilloso novio. Y definitivamente Taketora no era celoso.

—Nunca he usado ningún truco para avanzar más rápido, le quita toda la emoción al juego y a subir de nivel, pero tu sabes eso. Además, los Pokemons crecen mejor con amor y calor humano…

Algunas veces su novio decía cosas con su voz baja sin ningún tinte romántico que lo hacían perderse más en el sentimiento de estar completamente enamorado del muchacho; Taketora estaba perdido, la presión en su pecho y las ganas de besar a Kenma le habían hecho perder la batalla. Literal y metafóricamente. 

Taketora se reprendió mentalmente, no era el momento para pensar en lo lindo que se veía su novio concentrado. Era un viernes de películas, que aunque ya no tenían nada que ver con las películas, siguen siendo algo de los tres; Fukunaga seguía con ellos, y eso —a pesar de que el dúo dinámico siempre estuviese haciendo chistes a su costa— no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. 

Sin embargo, pensar en su novio después de no haber podido pasar tiempo juntos en un tiempo era algo que no podía evitar. Con Shouhei ahí, o no. El cual aparentemente también se daba cuenta de los intentos no funcionales de Taketora de mantenerse alejado de su novio, o eso pareció cuando luego de unos minutos dijo: 

—¡Listo! Misión cumplida —Se levantó de su asiento estirando sus brazos al techo y mirando su reloj antes de continuar—: a tiempo para irme. 

—¿¡Qué!? No puedes irte… es viernes de películas. ¡Ni siquiera es tan tarde!

Los otros dos estaban abiertamente ignorando a Taketora en este punto. Ninguno parecía tener intención en explicarle. 

—Gracias… suerte hoy —respondió Kenma tomando el Ds que Shouhei le devolvía. Caminaron juntos hasta la puerta principal. 

—Gracias, eso espero. No se diviertan mucho sin mi. 

La sonrisa de Fukunaga que alcanzó a ver Taketora aun desde la sala probablemente era el reflejo de alguna mueca que había hecho Kenma. A su vez, era la invitación a ser parte de la broma y no el blanco del dúo dinámico. 

—¡Vamos Fuku! —empezó caminando hasta la entrada donde Shouhei se ponía los zapatos—. No tienes que irte. A estas alturas no debería molestarte que Kenma y yo nos pongamos cariñosos. 

La sonrisa de Taketora acompañó el movimiento mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a Kenma por detrás haciendo énfasis en sus palabras, evitando los codazos salvajes que su novio intentaba asestar en su estómago. Fukunaga se echó a reír al verlos. 

—Lo sé. No me molesta, siempre tengo preparada el agua para cuando tu y Ken se vayan a las manos. 

La risa estruendosa de Taketora terminó de acompañar a Shouhei mientras Kenma lo empujaba fuera de su casa. A Kenma no le gustaba ser el centro de las bromas. Shouhei se despidió con la promesa de hacerlos parte de su próximo monólogo. 

Todavía medio avergonzado Kenma se dirigió nuevamente a la sala de estar. Se sentó en el sofá con los aparatos posiblemente a transferirse los Pokémon que necesitaba. Taketora lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, para continuar su tarea. 

De reojo enviaba miradas a su novio que aun tenia las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. No podía seguir siendo tan lindo. Podrían llamarlo loco, pero de repente Taketora sintió la atmósfera un poco pesada. Tanto, que brincó un poco al escuchar a Kenma hablar. 

—¿Aún no has terminado? 

—¿Eh? Ah… si, si lo hice, lo siento. No tan rápido como Shouhei, pero conseguí lo que me pediste. 

Le devolvió el Ds a Kenma, y sonrió. Tal vez el aura extraña entre los dos era solo imaginación de Taketora. Kenma volteó su mirada penetrante a Taketora; sólo recibía esa mirada cuando Kenma quería entrar en su cabeza, alegando que era muy difícil entenderlo a veces. Que por años satisfactoriamente felices, Taketora había descubierto que era un eufemismo para decir que era tan simple que no albergaba explicación. 

—Lo de los celos, ¿es en serio? 

¡Ah! Ahí estaba. Eso era. Su novio estaba preocupado. Tan lindo como siempre. Demostrando sus sentimientos en pequeños detalles. 

—No, claro que no. Sabes que no soy celoso… 

Kenma profirió un sonido de duda antes de hablar.

—Siempre dices eso pero, ¿estás seguro? 

Taketora se volteó a mirar directamente a su novio. Claro que estaba seguro, no dudaba de haber conseguido por fin el amor de Kenma. Lo que le había tomado más tiempo conseguir que a su novio, hacerse con todos los Pokemons de todas las versiones de los juegos. 

No había forma que se sintiera celoso, porque cada vez que estaba cerca de Kenma se sentía un ganador. El sentimiento era como haber ganado la batalla más importante de su vida y se repetía constantemente con cada beso, palabra, mirada de amor que Kenma le daba.

El gran problema era lo distanciado que habían estado el último mes. La distancia tal vez lo tenía un poco más susceptible a las bromas de sus amigos, y de que su novio consiguiera el tiempo para pasar con otra persona y no con él. Taketora entendía que no era culpa de Kenma, pero saberlo no hacía nada por lo vacío que estaba su _Kenmometro_. 

—Estoy muy seguro Ken. 

Su voz debió salir tan poco convencida como le pareció porque Kenma volteó a verlo de nuevo con esa misma mirada que atravesaba su alma. La mirada pudo durar una eternidad según su distorsionada percepción del tiempo cuando era la parte receptora de tal acción. 

La percepción de Taketora del espacio también pareció deformarse cuando vio lo cerca que estaba el cuerpo de Kenma al suyo. Muy diferente a como solo segundos atrás parecía a años luz de distancia. 

Sus sentidos colapsaron al mismo momento en que vió a Kenma colocar los aparatos de Ds en la mesa baja frente a ellos, y se movió desde donde estaba hasta sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo con la gracia de quien lo ha hecho mil veces. Taketora se perdió en los miles de detalles de su novio —como de costumbre no parecía ni la mitad de perturbado en sus acciones— que lo dejaban a punto de la combustión. 

—Gracias por ayudarme con el juego en la noche de películas.

—N-no, no es problema… S-shouhei también, también se fue temprano. No habríamos podido hacer mucho en tan poco tiempo. P-por c-cierto... —Taketora se cortó cuando el peso de toda la atención de Kenma se posó fijamente en él nuevamente. 

No estaba tartamudeando. La voz de Kenma no lo hacía poner nervioso, así como sus manos no lo hacían… Espera. ¿Dónde estaban las manos de Kenma? No podía apartar la mirada de los orbes dorados del chico de cabello largo, se sentía como un Pokemon intentado escapar de una Master Ball; sin salidas. 

—Continua… —dijo Kenma bajando la mirada, en un movimiento hipnótico que Taketora tuvo que seguir, y encontró por fin las manos que se intentaban meter dentro de su camiseta. 

¡Qué hermoso era sentirse atrapado por este entrenador!

—D-decía q-que.. ¿Por..? ¿Por qué s-se fue Shouhei? —Balbuceaba gracias a las manos de Kenma quietas en su abdomen, como probando la resistencia de Taketora.

—Ah eso es porque tiene una cita.

—¿U-na cita?

—Si, iba a cancelar por el viernes de películas, pero le dije que no era necesario. —Entonces todo estaba organizado—. ¿Crees que debió cancelar y quedarse con nosotros? 

Pregunta trampa. 

—¡No, claro que no! Es… wow una cita, ese Fuku bastardo no me dijo nada. Es, es algo bueno, ¿cierto? 

—Así es… No dijo quién era, tampoco pregunté, supongo que sabremos cómo fue luego, se veía bastante entusiasmado. 

—Eso es genial —susurró Taketora con nueva energía no nerviosa gracias a las buenas noticias, intentando concentrarse en lo que su novio ocultaba. 

Agarró el mentón de Kenma y levantó su rostro para volver masoquista a la mirada inquisidora. Pero justo esta vez, Taketora logró ver el rojo en las mejillas de Kenma. Si ocultaba algo, el ambiente extraño, la preocupación persistente. Su Kenma estaba ocultando algo. 

—Ken. ¿Qué ocu…?

No terminó la frase, sintió los labios suaves de Kenma sobre los suyos. Un beso lento, cálido. ¡Cielos! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que probó los labios de su novio? Parecía una eternidad. 

Con un suspiro contenido Taketora se abalanzó sobre Kenma, pasando un brazo por su cintura para acercarlo lo más posible. La mano que estaba en su mentón llegó rápidamente hasta el cuello de Kenma. Taketora quería mostrarle lo bien que se sentía estar atrapado en sus brazos. 

Entre besos, escuchó a Kenma gemir y subir las manos que se posaban en su abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho. La poca resistencia que normalmente tenía para lidiar con su deseo por Kenma se rompió en ese momento. Taketora movió su mano dentro de la sudadera que usaba su novio para pasar las yemas de los dedos por la espalda baja; la caricia favorita de Kenma. 

Suficiente para hacerlo temblar. Taketora sonrió en el beso, sabiendo que ganaba la batalla de quien hace al otro una masa de nervios primero. 

Kenma aprovechó el tener las manos apoyadas en el pecho de Taketora para empujarlo, y apartarse del beso en busca de aire. 

—Es-espera… —Kenma dijo sonrojado, sin aliento, aun temblando… ¡Había ganado! O eso creyó hasta que continuó—: Te extrañé…

¡Oh! 

Perdió. Y no importó más nada cuando Kenma consciente de su victoria depositó un beso suave en los labios de Taketora. Con la energía del sentimiento que compartían Taketora tomó a Kenma por las piernas y lo cargó hasta la habitación. Aun era temprano en la noche de viernes de películas, pero no era tiempo suficiente para demostrarse lo suficiente lo que hacía un mes de estar separados. 

Kenma normalmente no decía abiertamente cuánto necesitaba a Taketora. 

Como tampoco le contó nunca que fue él mismo quien le pidió a Shouhei que les diera tiempo a solas, y gracias a esto Shouhei aprovechó en invitar a salir al fisioterapeuta del que estaba prendado desde hacía tiempo. 

Y aunque Taketora no lo sabía lograba —hicieran lo que hicieran— entender lo increíble que eran las noches de viernes de películas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Día dos... ¡Wow! Bueno, creo que con este termina —por ahora— la saga de "Viernes de películas".
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente día.
> 
> PD. Si, me gusta el FukuEnno entre otros. En mi cabeza Fukunaga es perfecto y se merece un Harem también, como de todos los capitanes de segundo año XD.


End file.
